


Коты и немного благодати

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Отношения с демоном — это непросто, даже если демон не совсем падший, а все еще катящийся по наклонной
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Коты и немного благодати

Из приоткрытой двери небольшой кухни раздавалось подозрительное шуршание. Толкнув дверь, Азирафаэль осторожно заглянул внутрь и обомлел: на столе сидел тощий кот, черный, как души Князей Ада, и торопливо выедал из шуршащей бумажной обертки окорок. Занавески на распахнутом по случаю жары окне виновато колыхались, кот косился на Азирафаэля, нервно дергал хвостом и жевал все быстрее.

— Поганец, — укоризненно произнес Азирафаэль. Полюбовался на кота еще немного и сочувственно добавил: — Подавишься ведь.

С трудом проглотив очередной кусок, кот икнул, в последний момент увернулся от протянутой — погладить, разумеется! — руки и прыснул в окно.

Азирафаэль покачал головой, но створки закрывать не стал, лишь сотворил новый окорок и поставил чайник. Из духовки маняще пахло пирогом.

От входной двери донесся звук колокольчика, и Азирафаэль поспешил: нагрянувшим покупателям необходимо немедленно, немедленно объяснить, что магазин закрыт. Потому что... потому.

Выпроваживание дорогих посетителей заняло немало времени. Упорные все-таки эти люди, любители книг, думал Азирафаэль, возвращаясь в кухню. И что их влечет именно в его...

Ох. За столом сидел Кроули и, не утруждая себя поиском или хотя бы сотворением столовых приборов, доедал второй кусок пирога.

Молча заварив чай, Азирафаэль поставил на стол две чашки и наконец открыл рот.

— Кроули, — укоризненно произнес он и поймал себя на том, что сегодня уже говорил с похожей интонацией. Отмахнувшись от воспоминания, он продолжил: — Ты мог бы меня дождаться.

— Не мог, — Кроули едва не подавился, прокашлялся. — Не мог, тут у тебя так пахло!..

Покачав головой, Азирафаэль присел рядом и тоже принялся за пирог.

— Слушай, ангел, ты не мог бы на время прекратить ездить в Девоншир? По-моему, моя очередь туда наведаться. Мне тут начальство все мозги вынесло — почти буквально, ты же их знаешь — на тему того, что там теперь чуть ли не Рай земной... Кажется, кое-кто перестарался с благодатью.

Пожав плечами, Азирафаэль молча дожевал кусок пирога.

— Ангел, не зли меня...

— Я не злю тебя, я ем, — ответил Азирафаэль. — Мы договаривались... Впрочем, не стоит. Ты прав, возможно, я перестарался. Но знаешь, ты тоже порой перегибаешь палку. История из Йоркшира о том, как священник растлил своего прихожанина...

— А-а-а, — отмахнулся Кроули, — ангел, ты серьезно? Серьезно подумал, что я размениваюсь на такие глупости? Это кому-то еще из наших неймется. Хастур, что ли, опять наверх вылез...

— Ох, — Азирафаэль очень надеялся, что Кроули говорит правду, тем более что за ним действительно много лет подобного не наблюдалось. — Я рад, что это не ты.

— Ты сомневался?! — Кроули замер с последним куском пирога в руке. — Нет, ну я, конечно, демон...

— Но не настолько, — с облегчением улыбнулся Азирафаэль. И с надеждой уточнил: — Ты останешься?

— Нет, я сугубо по делам. Гран мерси за пирог. — Кроули приобнял Азирафаэля за талию и небрежно чмокнул в щеку. — Все, ангел, до связи. Я побежал. Загляну на днях.

— Не за что, — произнес Азирафаэль в закрывающуюся дверь кухни. — Заглядывай.

***

...И Кроули заглянул. Разумеется, не вовремя — Азирафаэль только-только приготовился как следует насладиться первым изданием «Деяний» Аммиана Марцеллина, как на лестнице зазвучала знакомая дробь шагов.

— Как тебе удается, — начал Азирафаэль, когда скрипнула дверь за его спиной, — входить так, — он задохнулся, когда чужие пальцы погладили за ухом, а длинный язык скользнул по шее, — чтобы колокольчик не звенел? — хрипло закончил он, уже едва понимая, о чем спрашивает: Кроули прижался сзади всем телом.

— Все-то тебе расскажи, — засмеялся Кроули, отпуская Азирафаэля — только для того, чтобы начать быстро его раздевать. — Я смотрю, опять книги, ангел? Я пришел предложить тебе совсем другое удовольствие. Ты же не против?

Конечно же, Азирафаэль не был против. Он только предпочел бы отправиться в комнату, в целом выполняющую роль спальни, но Кроули уже расстегнул его брюки и обхватил губами член.

Если подумать, Азирафаэль обычно мало что решал в их отношениях. Если очень хорошо подумать, у него обычно совершенно не было сил на возражения. Если быть совсем честным, в такие моменты он вообще не хотел ничего решать.

До спальни они все-таки добрались, и даже большая часть одежды осталась в итоге именно здесь.

Язык Кроули скользил по коже Азирафаэля, длинные гибкие руки обвивали тело, и когда Азирафаэль сам, выгибаясь, проводил ладонями по его спине, ему казалось, что пальцы цепляются за редкие чешуйки. Они сходили с ума и останавливались одновременно, задыхаясь и не помня, что могут не дышать вовсе.

Воистину, человеческие тела прекрасны — лучшее из созданных когда-либо произведений искусства.

А потом Кроули заснул. Укутался в одеяло, которое в этом доме держали специально для него, подкатился Азирафаэлю под бок и заснул.

И Азирафаэль вновь забыл, как дышать, любуясь точеными скулами и длинной гибкой шеей, гладил вновь отросшие рыжие волосы — благослови Всевышняя современную моду! — и ждал. Через час, максимум два Кроули проснется, стремительно натянет одежду, бросит такое же новомодное «чао, ангел» и умчится по своим ночным делам.

У Азирафаэля тоже есть ночные дела. Где-то там, внизу, под его жилетом, остались «Деяния» Аммиана Марцеллина.

  
***

В Йоркшир Азирафаэль поехал на следующий же день. Во-первых, он, пожалуй, слишком давно там не бывал, а во-вторых, нужно же присмотреть за тем, как последняя выходка демонов сказалась на духе паствы той самой церкви.

О том, что Кроули наверняка направился в Девоншир, а также о том, чем он, успевший за средние века нахвататься от ведьм... разного, там развлекается, Азирафаэль предпочитал не думать. Массовый падеж скота, разумеется, в представлениях Кроули безнадежно устарел, но вот загнать этот скот на единственную проезжую дорогу и устроить первую за последние три десятилетия массовую дорожную пробку... Ох. Лучше сконцентрироваться на йоркширцах.

Которые перенесли известие о грехопадении своего пастыря на удивление спокойно. Азирафаэль предпочел списать это на столь насыщенный в наши времена информационный фон, а не на общее падение нравов, но в церковь, куда уже прислали нового падре, заглянул. Воскресная проповедь была хороша, и очень, очень хотелось надеяться, что присутствие настоящего ангела сделало ее ещё более доходчивой. Тем более что речь шла ни много ни мало о семи смертных грехах.

Азирафаэль посетил еще несколько местных деревенек и небольших городков — раз уж выдалось выбраться в эти края, — раздавая при случае небольшие порции благодати и направляя особо заблудшие умы на путь истинный.

Вернувшись в Лондон, он зашел было к Кроули — узнать как дела и, может быть, выпить по чашечке горячего какао, но того не было дома.

Зато к самому Азирафаэлю пришел гость. На подоконнике кухоньки сидел тощий черный кот и явно ждал. При виде хозяина — дома, конечно же, дома — он запрыгнул на стол и требовательно мяукнул. Понятно, перевел для себя Азирафаэль, в прошлый раз не прилетело — значит, можно попробовать еще разок.

Педантично сотворив в углу кухни две плошки — с водой и говяжьей вырезкой, — он почесал кота за ухом и ушел в магазин. Чтобы не смущать.

***

...А еще через день выяснилось, что немного благодати не помешало бы самому Кроули. Ему помочь Азирафаэль, как назло, не мог, и потому просто уткнулся носом в очередной альбом с фотографиями витражей, потягивал вино из бокала и старательно не слушал. Разговор, тяжелый, бессмысленный и никуда не ведущий, повторялся не в первый раз. И наверняка не в последний, к сожалению.

— ...Черт подери этот мир, ангел! Нет, ты это видел? Видел? — Кроули размахивал утренней газетой. — Очередной теракт? Тебе сказать, сколько там погибло этих благословенных созданий, созданных по образу и подобию, а? А? А чуму ты помнишь?

Азирафаэль едва слышно вздохнул. Он помнил и именно потому изо всех сил пропускал слова Кроули мимо ушей.

— ...Запах разлагающейся плоти? Трупы в канавах, которые некому хоронить? Охрипших от плача детей? Скажи мне ангел, так должен Создатель любить свое творение?

Азирафаэль плотнее сжал губы.

— ...Инквизиция? Ангел, тебе понравилось, что они делали во имя Ее? Помнишь, как пахло жареным мясом возле костров? Как трещали и лопались кости? Как кричали эти люди в железных бочках над кострами — помнишь? Мы как-то присутствовали с тобой при этаком... особо замечательном... — Кроули глотнул из бокала, — виде казни. Как ты думаешь, Всевышняя слышала эти крики? Вот этот ваш Рай — он точно того стоит?

Азирафаэль перелистнул страницу. На витраже Дева Мария, прекрасная и печальная, склонилась над младенцем на руках. Азирафаэлю казалось, что сквозь витраж на фотографии бьет пламя.

Длинные цепкие пальцы крепко ухватили его за запястье.

— Она — точно за людей, ангел? — прохрипел близко-близко Кроули. — А?.. Хотя я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь.

— Непостижимо, — кротко ответил Азирафаэль. — Непостижимо, Кроули. И ты либо принимаешь эту Непостижимость, либо...

— Либо ты в аду, — скривил губы в улыбке Кроули.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул, осторожно высвободил руку и захлопнул альбом.

— Давай ты ляжешь спать, а потом...

— А потом уберешься в ад? К дьяволу?

Как жаль, что демона совсем, совсем нельзя оделить хотя бы капелькой благодати. 

— А потом мы позавтракаем...

— И сделаем вид, что все хорошо? Как мы всегда делаем вид?

Или дать ему покоя. Пусть немного, пусть чуть-чуть... Если подумать, каждый из демонов непрестанно горит в аду, даже если живет на Земле. Каждый по-своему. Кроули сжигают дотла вопросы.

— Ангел, скажи, что ты помнишь, как выглядел мир после потопа. Видел распухшие трупы в воде... Детей, взрослых... Животных...

— Я помню, — по-прежнему кротко ответил Азирафаэль. — И все же я верю. — Как же жаль, что он не может... хоть чем-то помочь. Отложив альбом, Азирафаэль поднялся. — Кроули, прошу тебя, мы оба знаем, что это пройдет, поэтому давай сейчас просто...

— Просто что? — Кроули оскалился. Азирафаэль вновь вздохнул. Иногда он ничего, ничего не мог сделать для того, кого ему даже другом считать было запрещено.

— Я иду наверх. Ты — как знаешь, — спокойно произнес он и действительно пошел наверх. Когда он добрался до верхней ступеньки лестницы, внизу громко хлопнула дверь. Азирафаэль в который раз за вечер вздохнул. 

На подоконнике комнаты, по идее выполняющей роль спальни, сидел тощий черный кот. Поглаживая худую, костлявую спину, Азирафаэль мимоходом благословил кота, и тот довольно заурчал. Сам Азирафаэль тем временем с сожалением думал, что он так и не привык спать. Сон — хорошая возможность забыться.

***

Кроули объявился спустя неделю. Просто вошел, сел на подлокотник кресла Азирафаэля и позволил обнять себя за талию и положить голову на плечо.

— Мне извиниться? — спросил он.

— Нет, конечно. За что? — привычно ответил Азирафаэль.

Вытащив непонятно откуда — из воздуха, что ли? — бутылку вина, Кроули повернулся и скользнул вниз — на колени Азирафаэлю, лицом к нему.

— Сегодня мы будем пить спокойно... и томно, ангел. Ты согласен?

— Согласен, — пробормотал Азирафаэль в губы Кроули, поцеловал, медленно и нежно, потянулся стащить пиджак.

— Я был в Девоншире, — сообщил Кроули, выпутываясь из рукавов.

— И что ты там устроил? — усмехнулся Азирафаэль. — Что-то новостей о массовом падеже скота...

— Ангел! — Кроули расхохотался, взъерошил Азирафаэлю волосы, притянул к себе, уткнулся лбом в лоб. Азирафаэль вздохнул, и Кроули вздрогнул, быстро провел языком по губам — своим и чужим. — Я просто немножко поигрался с телевидением... и уронил пару деревьев... или не пару... на основные магистрали.

Азирафаэль откинулся на спинку кресла и расхохотался.

— Ты чего? — Кроули, кажется, здорово удивился.

— Я гадал, что ты там устроишь, — Азирафаэль снова обнял Кроули и снова поцеловал. Отстранился, улыбнулся. — И, получается, угадал с пробками. Только я думал про сельские дороги...

— Они были вполне сельскими, поверь, — Кроули смеялся так, что, кажется, опрокинулся бы назад, если бы не руки Азирафаэля. — Ангел, из тебя получился бы неплохой демон.

— Достаточно того, что я неплохой ангел, — возразил Азирафаэль.

...Они целовались, долго, сладко, не помня о времени, Рае и Аде. Они забирались друг другу под одежду, касались, быстро и медленно, томно и жарко, не думая о людях, Земле, Верхних и Нижних офисах. Ловили стоны и вздохи — кожей, губами, стискивали пальцы, кричали, когда невозможно было уже молчать, забыв будто бы навсегда о Непостижимости и самой Всевышней.

А потом перебрались наверх — только для того, чтобы Кроули мог вновь завернуться в одеяло и уснуть — сегодня до утра. И сегодня до утра Азирафаэль будет караулить его сон, сам так и не привыкнув спать, все еще не готовый потерять ни одной совместно проведенной минуты, ни одного веселого «чао, ангел», ни одного вздоха. Ангел, не нуждающийся во сне — и не готовый просыпаться один в пустой постели: Кроули не имел привычки будить его, уходя среди ночи.

На кого-то этот демон был здорово похож. На кого-то черного, тощего, гуляющего где и когда угодно — но неизменно возвращающегося в дом, где его любят.

Уже шесть тысяч лет.


End file.
